Incluso las mariposas no son inocentes
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Too-ru, tu vocecita de pájaro me embelesa, así que sigue cantando, ¡Too-ru! me convertiré en los barrotes que te aprisionan. "Porque deseo despedazarte para volverte a a–r–mar a mi gusto". (¿Estás despierta, estás despierta?). Torso/Mutsuki *Dark!Fic*; Welcome to the hell.
**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 010\. Humillación [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **Advertencias:** gore implícito, non-con, spoilers, OoC, mierda mental.

* * *

 **Día 1.**

— **B** uenos días, querida Tooru. Buenos días, te he estado esperando tanto. Buenos días, ahora eres mía. Buenos días.

(¿Estás despierta, estás despierta?).

Pero–

 _Primero_.

Mutsuki abre los ojos, y lo ilumina la oscuridad. Yace sentado en una silla sostenida en soledad perpetua, y las negruras le acarician los párpados con sus patas pequeñitas, éstas asimismo lo acobijan en sus entrañas más escondidas y depravadas, como un secreto que no debe ser revelado. Las negruras susurran de pronto su nombre muy despacio y lo llaman para que despierte del sueño y vea la pesadilla (dicen: míranos, tenemos plumas de azulejos desprendidos y volamos al arrastrarnos en el suelo, mojando la tierra en vino derramado que palpita y).

Mutsuki abre los ojos y ve a Torso enfrente de él. Torso muestra todos sus dientes de perlas podridas y arrancadas de un océano muerto y le comenta algo que Mutsuki no alcanza a entender al estar más ocupado gritando hasta que la garganta de algodón se le desgarre. Es que lo ha notado, súbitamente. Ha notado que sus piernas y sus brazos oscilan al viento como piezas de un maniquí, reposando en los brazos de féretro de Torso. Y él se desangra, y grita más, y la sonrisa de Cheshire de Torso crece y se eleva al firmamento, como media luna.

Siente cómo le acaricia las mejillas con sus dedos repletos de sabia, entonces.

— Too-ru~ tu vocecita de pájaro me embelesa, así que sigue cantando, ¡Too-ru~! me convertiré en los barrotes que te aprisionan.

«porque deseo

despedazarte

para volverte a a–r–mar a mi gusto».

(¿Estás despierta, estás despierta?).

 **Día 2.**

Torso le recita poesía.

Es una prueba de su afecto, _un detalle_ , una manera en que le demuestra que le importa pues está tan encandilado con él (ella).

Pero–

 _Después_.

— Y porque tus planicies de tierra me envenenan, lloras lágrimas del sol a través de tus parpados de cortina mal cerrada. Y yo beso tus labios de melocotón recién nacido y riego el camino de azucenas que es tu pelo antes de arrancar tus pétalos y lanzarlos al vacío.

(Por supuesto, todo eso proviene de un libro. Por supuesto, Torso no sería capaz de imaginar algo así. Torso sólo sabe cortar rompecabezas, arrancar sus piezas de cuajo entre tarareos porque

claro, las mujeres lucen más bellas sin sus extremidades

y él se dedica a sorber de sus cabezas la sangre como si fuese una bebida).

Más Torso le sonríe casi tímido, esperando su aprobación, un elogio, un aplauso ¡lo que sea! Excepto que, oh, Mutsuki carece de manos. Están tiradas en ese rincón, jijiji. Juegan a las escondidas y Mutsuki está perdiendo, no tiene oportunidades de ganar. O de aplaudir. Ya no grita, su voz duerme bajo llave, cansada. Y Mutsuki sólo se limita a observar delante de él, las rocas, las cajas, el suelo. Permanece callado y Torso saborea las palabras de nueva cuenta.

— Y porque hay estrellas en tus ojos pero no en el firmamento, tu piel está hecha de cosmos perdidos y tienes fuegos artificiales estallando dentro de ti en vez de pulmones. Yo te abrazo y te clavo mis espinas de laberinto casi místicas, sólo la eternidad nos acompaña ya.

Así que Torso continúa recitándole palabras bonitas. Para finalizar con un extasiado:

— Dime Tooru, ¿te ha gustado no es así? ¡Compré esta antología y me la aprendí de memoria por ti! ¿No te alegra tanto? ¿No sientes que querrías llorar de felicidad? ¿Eh? Respóndeme Tooru, tu voz es preciosa y me fascina oírla.

(es que todo en ti es tan bello y me enceguece,

ah Tooru, mira el desastre que has hecho de mí).

Ahí caen lágrimas de diamante de sus ojos de aceituna aplastada, pero son de tristeza.

Torso no tiene por qué enterarse, y el juego prosigue, jijiji.

 **Día 3.**

Mutsuki recuerda a su padre.

Pero.

 _Ahora_ –

Recuerda balbucear atropelladamente ¡Me... jor, el... mejor, eres el mejor! y que él le respondiese: ¿Lo soy Tooru, lo soy en serio? zambulléndole igual el rostro en la tina del baño y empapándole hasta que su orgullo chorrea vergüenza y los huesos se amontonan los unos con los otros en busca de calor. Porque Papá era un hombre omnipotente que todo lo veía, justo como Dios, y pidió ser alabado, justo como Dios. Y él recuerda cómo le eran jalados los cabellos-hojas de su tronco tembloroso pero firme y la mueca lujuriosa y tan, tan hambrienta que Papá le dedicaba después de mostrarle quién mandaba en esa casa.

Haa, haa.

Mutsuki respira y.

— Ahora, Tooru —dictaba Papá, casi solemne— permíteme disfrutar de tu respeto.

(porque siempre era _Tooru_ , jamás Mutsuki, _sólo Tooru_ sintiendo las manos callosas e inmensas de Papá entorno a sus apenas visibles pechos, _sólo Tooru_ conteniendo la respiración y deseando que aquello acabe pronto, _sólo Tooru_ oyéndolo hablar: quién es el mejor dimedimedime, _sólo Tooru_ ultrajada y desnuda y empapada y chillando por dentro, en una caja de papel, _sólo Tooru_ con sus alas de mariposa suciastansucias y con un cuerpo del pecado, una eterna vasija mancillada por hombres, sólo–).

— Too-ru~,

(quebrándose)

ya que

— tus labios saben a hielo abrasado por luz.

Y Torso lo (¿la?) besa entonces. Es como besar un montón de insectos que te reptan en la piel y van abriéndola con cuchillas finísimas, se desprende el músculo y los insectos (catarinas, escarabajos, abejas) hacen nido. Y a Mutsuki le da asco. —Incluso si apenas se acuerda de cómo sentir—.

 **Día 4.**

Torso le da de comer carne.

(¿carne de cerdo? ¿O carne de res? ¿O carne de conejo? O quizás... quizássssssss ¿carne de hu-ma-no?).

Pero.

 _A continuación_ –

Le rugen las tripas de dragón a Mutsuki, esas ansiosas por probar otro bocado. Uno más y ya te lo suplico, y me limpiaré la boca con una servilleta y no mancharé el mantel tan costoso de Papá. Aunque se deteste por eso después —aunque se aborrezca por ser quien es—, porque él es

(una muchacha)

débil.

Y está solosolosolo. (Y la soledad es demasiado triste, ¿no es cierto Urie-kun?).

(ah, pero Urie-kun no está allí, cómo podría saberlo).

Y la cuestión es que Torso lo alimenta, y Mutsuki come, impávido, sufriendo. Y mastica la carne. Y traga la carne. Y se mancha en saliva que viscosa lo baña en sus aguas turbulentas.

Sus piernas y brazos han ido creciendo, como si él fuese una lagartija —un monstruo—. A un ritmo anormal. ¿Por ser un Quincke? ¿Por ser Prometeo, condenado a ser mutilado por las mismas águilas una y otra vez? ¿Por...?

— Porque es mi destino.

Resulta tan obvio. ¿No se trata del mismo maldito juego de siempre? Jijiji. ¡Si ha sido así desde su padre cómo pudo esperar algo distinto! JIJIJI. Sólo que–

— Tooru —anuncia Torso repleto de júbilo— has terminado de comer. Es hora de bañarte (y tocarte y acariciarte y hacerte sentir como la Diosa que eres,

te montaré un altar con tu propio cuerpo ¿sí?).

Mutsuki se muerde los labios con fuerza, ahogándose en su propia sangre y el silencio que aúlla, arañando cada rincón de la isla. Hace razzzzzz, razzzzzzz, razzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Y aquella no es la primera ocasión en que ha de sentir esas manos cadavéricas explorando su geografía, tan ansiosas, tan sudorosas, tan histéricas. —tan obscenas, porfavoraléjenlasdemí—.

Sin embargo nadie las aparta de él y Mutsuki jadea y desea (morir lejos) que pare.

Torso inicia una conversación:

— Yo soy un hombre, y tú una mujer

y por eso

debemos amarnos,

¿entonces por qué me observas con esa mirada tan turbia Tooru? ¿por qué no me amas aunque te acaricie tus senos como las frutas maduras que son? ¿qué es ese ruido de odio que se te atora en la garganta cuando masajeo tus muslos? Explícame por qué tengo que tenerte atada de manos pues de lo contrario me encajas las uñas en la espalda casi como si quisieras extirparme la columna.

 **Día 5.**

Asegúrate de siempre elogiar a la chica, señala uno de los muchos libros.

Y Torso exclama: ¡Eres tan linda, muy linda! ¡Como una princesa, y yo soy tu príncipe azul! ¡Todo se ve bien en ti Tooru, incluso una bufanda de entrañas y unos aretes de ojos y un labial de sangre! ¡Wow! ¡Tan linda!

Pero.

 _Finalmente_ –

—... ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos de botón tan rebeldes? Me dan ganas de arrancarlos.

Mutsuki sigue sin decir nada. Sus piernas y brazos han vuelto a ser amputados, es que Torso no puede darse el lujo de que salga huyendo. (—No, no, inaceptable. Espero que comprendas, cariño, que sólo nos necesitamos el uno al otro, no algo tan trivial como tus extremidades). Más Torso hierve en magma y confusión también, y le propicia un golpe, seguido de uno más, y otro y.

— Yo te amo Tooru, te amo tanto, tanto... es por eso que te pego y me enojo contigo, es por eso que te lastimo, es por eso que te humillo, ¿comprendes?

Torso vuelve a acariciarle, lento, muy suave, casi dulce. Se acuesta a su lado.

Y entonces, Mutsuki se quiebra.

— Sí, comprendo.

—porque destruir es sinónimo de amar y yo soy (in)feliz,

permíteme aceptar tus afectos y horadarte con mis sentimientos,

hasta que la muerte nos separe, ca-ri-ño—.

* * *

 **N/A:** yo: ¡por fin salí de mi bloqueo! No puedo esperar a ver qué escribo.

*hace una porquería con rape y el personaje que más odia del fandom*

yo: creo que It's Time To Die.

Uhhh... sin comentarios, culpen a Ishida y a la economía por esto ? Ahora me voy al infierno a cortarme las manos, bye.


End file.
